The Night Everyone Would Remember
by HarryGinnyfan
Summary: The night of Ginny getting together was a big night for everyone... especially for Romilda. A little oneshot.


The Night Everyone Would Remember

Violet,

Tonight is the night. Yes, that night. Spread the word! Details A.S.A.P!

-Romilda

Yes, tonight was the night she would remember for the rest of her life. The night everyone would remember for the rest of their lives. The night Harry Potter started dating Romilda Vane. Romilda beamed and folded up her letter carefully. With some spare string, she tied it to her owl's outstretched leg.

Romilda wandered the halls a bit, hoping to spot Harry, but then headed off to the library as it was one of his free periods. She walked up the stairs and ran the plan over and over in her mind. She carefully left out of her letter that she would be 'accidentally' spilling some pumpkin juice spiked with love potion on Harry's face. Though he may not have taken a glass from her, or eaten her cauldrons, some potion would be sure to get into his mouth. Then he was hers. She had absolutely no doubt that he would fall in love with her after he had spent a moment with her. But first he would have to take an open-minded look at her. i Sure, I am two years younger than him, but the lead singer of the Weird Sisters married a vampire 24 years older than him! Surely a couple of years doesn't matter. And a vampire isn't that much different than- /i 

Her thought processes came to a complete halt though. She had reached the library and Romilda's feet were glued to the floor. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. To put it frankly, she was petrified. Most everything she did, was attempt to get Harry before her friends did. To prove she was better than all them. Stronger, more courageous, older, the leader. But right now, her friends weren't here, and there was no competition. No competition to give her that extra little push in his direction.

But she had taken many acting classes when she was younger. Before going to Hogwarts, she had taken multiple Muggle Theater Workshop programs. Though horrid at sports, she was a pro at pretending. Running her hands through her long, black hair, she opened the door to the library and put on her girly act. She smiled slightly, lowering her chin as she looked up, her hair purposely falling on a few of her lashes. Though slightly disappointed when she didn't see him, Romilda kept up her act and ignored her nerves. They were a waste of time.

She walked toward the nearest bookshelf and stood with her back against it. Peering slowly around the bookshelf, she found it empty. Scowling, she walked to the next row and regained her posture. Slowly looking over her shoulder, she saw Hermione sitting there, head in a large book. Quickly moving out of the way to the next row, she was caught by Madam Pince.

"Miss Vane, what book are you looking for?" The librarian asked, watching her with beady little eyes.

"Oh umm… nothing in particular really."

"Then get out! You must be looking for a book or studying to be in here." She pointed towards the exit with her pointer finger and waited for her to exit.

"Wait, no I forgot – there is a book I'm looking for!" Romilda spoke quickly to the angry librarian. She quickly racked her brain for a book, but her mind chose today of all days to go on vacation. Every single thought of hers was directed towards Harry.

"Well? What is it that you are looking for?" Madam Pince whispered, frustrated.

Romilda urgently looked around the room and gasped as something caught her eye. "Harry Potter!" She had found him. Romilda squealed excitedly as he sat, alone, in the corner. As he nibbled on the end of his quill in concentration, she sighed, dreamily. There was something so exhilarating the way he pondered over books. Madam Pince eyed her carefully, but Romilda hardly noticed as she was too busy watching him.

"Yes. Well, right this way then." Dumfounded, Romilda followed Madam Pince over to a large bookshelf as she began to prow through them.

Still eyeing Harry, Romilda began to follow, but stopped dead in her tracks as a swirl of red blocked her view of Harry. In horror, she watched Ginny Weasley sit down next to Harry, laughing. All thoughts of being cute and flirty had escaped her mind faster than fifty kids exiting a school at the sound of a fire alarm. A furrow developed in her brow, eyebrows tilted down, as her mouth hanging open quickly shifted so that her bottom jaw was in front.

That traitor. How could she think that girl was her friend? Stealing her soon-to-be husband? How dare she!

Her mind boiled, now with retaliation plans for Ginny. What did Harry see in her, anyway? So she had another boyfriend or two, had unique hair, and was not unattractive. Obviously, Harry is just tolerating her as he wouldn't want to upset his best friend. Just being friendly. Harry was so thoughtful that way!

Immediately, Romilda stalked her way over to the corner. All the prepping and primping before she came were gone to waste as she ignored all of it. She needed to show Ginevra Weasley who was in charge when it came to Harry. Harry looked up in shock to see Romilda glowering over him.

"Hello, Harry." Romilda glared at Ginny and put extra emphasis on 'Harry'. Harry just stared at her, mouth open slightly and his eyes widened. Ginny also stared, but recovered quicker than Harry. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, sweetly.

"Well, hello, Romilda! Doing some homework? Need any help?" Ginny looked at her sweetly. A little too sweetly. i If Ginny can play this game, so can I. /i Romilda thought to herself.

"Not right now. Charms has always been easy for me. What about you?" Romilda asked, and glanced over at Harry. He had lowered his eyes and was staring at his book, eyes not moving.

"Not so great." Ginny's face fell a bit and was now looking at Harry. "But Harry, here, has kindly offered to help me out a bit." Looking back at Romilda, she was smiling, but the spark in her eyes was a challenge.

i Studying together now, are they? Going to be study-buddies? /i Romilda forced herself to smile as she responded through gritted teeth. "That's so nice of you, Harry!" She was about to change the subject, but had a better idea. "You know, I am having some trouble in Potions. Since I heard though the grape vine that you are brilliant at Potions, would you help me tonight? Just this once, please?" Excellent. A compliment and a study date all in one – in front of Ginny. Regaining her act, she tilted her head down and batted her eyelashes a few times, pouting just a tad. Harry looked up, shocked, and glanced at Ginny for a split second.

"Oh… err… I have detention tonight." Harry looked down at his book again, pretending to be reading. i Aww, that is all too cute! Being embarrassed to admit he has detention! /i But Romilda was soon startled by a voice behind her.

"Ahem! No socializing in the library! Out, OUT!" Madam Pince, once again, pointed towards the exit, but this time she was scowling. She handed Romilda a very large, heavy book that looked like what a bookworm such as Hermione would read. The title was in big, blue letters. i Harry Potter: His Life Unfolded. /i Romilda goggled at the book and stared at it for several seconds. i What book? I wasn't looking for a book! /i But before she could say anything, she was shooed out of the library by a very unhappy librarian, to the shocked and scared faces behind them.

i So Ginny won this time, but now I'm prepared to play her game /i , Romilda thought to herself while putting on red and gold war paint on her raised cheekbones. Her friends had already swarmed her, demanding to know where she was. Never did they do anything independently. Romilda usually encouraged their dependence to her, showing them that she knew everything. She thrived on people bowing down to her and practically worshiping her. Romilda was famous among her friends for knowing useless gossip and trivia, hints and tricks to make you look beautiful, and most of all, knowing all about Harry Potter. Today, however, all her little friends were drowning her in their useless chatter.

She needed to escape them. Quickly, Romilda ran out of the common room in her red and gold robes to watch the Quidditch game. There was nothing more exhilarating then watching Harry soar above the field and dive suddenly after spotting the snitch. Climbing up to the very top of the stands, she listened for the loud commentary to echo around the stadium. But what she heard wasn't yelling.

"Bell, Robins, Thomas, Coote, Peakes, Weasley, and Weasley!" The dreamy voice echoed over the stadium. Several groans were heard from the sidelines, but Romilda didn't notice. She was frozen in mid tracks. Weasley? As in Ginny Weasley? Romilda spun around to see, sure enough, Ginny Weasley gliding over the stadium. Harry wasn't even playing, and then i she /i had to take his place?

Frustration surged through her body. She had gotten all pretty and rushed up to the top to see Ginny playing Harry's position? Knocking over everyone in the stands as she went down again, she heard the peaceful commentary.

"Ronald, brother of Ginny-"But Romilda blocked her mind from hearing anymore of that. i Loony is the girl that Harry is nice to. She really bothers him, but he puts up with her because he feels he has to. She stalks him! /i 

Stalking off the pitch and into the castle again, she thought over her plan. i Even if Harry had detention b during /b the match, which he failed to tell me about, it doesn't mean I can't go through with my plan. /i She had started it long ago was not going to give up now.

Earlier that month, Romilda had ordered two bottles of strong, 24-hour love potion. One for her, and another one for her in case she ran out. Immediately after she sent the owl, she sent many more to all of her friends saying she had a secret to tell them and to meet her in the deserted girls bathroom after dinner that night. Dutifully, her friends showed up thrilled and craving for the secret Romilda had to tell them. It had been a long time since she told them anything really juicy. So everyone was laughing and giggling, whispering excitedly to each other. Romilda sat in the center of them, and told them she was thinking of preparing a love potion to use on Harry Potter. Expecting them to be ecstatic for her and help her think of ways to get him to drink it, she was sorely disappointed when they thought differently. Of course, everyone screamed and also wanted to prepare love potions. Unfortunately, Romilda hadn't thought of this. She had thought it would be only her. Now she had competition. But that was easily eliminated. She, nor her friends, knew how to brew even a weak love potion. Forced to play along, they each attempted to brew their own in the bathroom. Twice, it had to be evacuated from disasters; her friends were not the brightest of people. Eventually, they all gave up, disappointed, and Romilda almost beamed. Finally. She realized it had been a mistake to tell them and sorely regretted it as it cost her time. But now, she was ready. Her friends had no suspicion of her owning a love potion - Harry Potter was hers. He was hers tonight.

A little elated by this thought, she contently walked up to the girls' dormitory to sharpen up before Harry came back from detention. She would look stunning and be in all red and gold to show her Gryffindor spirit. The moment he walked through the door, she would run up to him with a glass, and 'accidentally' trip, spilling love potion all over his face and chest. After having practiced this move multiple times, she had become a pro.

In the middle of putting a glossing charm on her hair, the portrait hole burst open below her and there were shouts along with laughter. Romilda ran down the stairs to see Ron entering holding the cup above his head.

"Gryffindor WINS! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We win!"

High fives were given and the highlights of the game were retold over and over again. Apparently Ron had some spectacular saves, and the look on Cho's face was priceless. Unable to stand the constant Quidditch talk, Romilda casually walked over to some of her friends. They were surrounding something with great interest. Not wanting to miss any action, Romilda kindly interrupted and saw that they were all crowded around a tiny Ginny Weasley. i Now is my chance to show her. /i 

But the common room was once again erupted in screams when the portrait door opened to a bewildered Harry Potter. Ron once again screamed the score for the four-hundredth time. Beaming, Romilda started to casually walk over to him. i After this moment, my life will change forever. /i 

However, her vision was temporarily blurred again from another wave of red. Ginny was in Harry's arms, clinging to him.

But the next thing Romilda Vane saw made her heart explode in her chest and her arms went numb. The elated and hopeful expression on her face was wiped off faster than a windshield wiper. All her hopes, dreams, friends, boyfriend, was gone. Unable to cope with the sorrow, her emotions slowly were filled with hate. What she saw made her drop her love potion and all of the contents went seeping into the dense carpet.

Harry Potter was kissing Ginny Weasley. Not a friendly kiss, not a brotherly to sisterly kiss. No, a passionate, longing kiss. Romilda desperately wished that his arm was tangled in her hair, that he was holding her suspended in mid-air, that they were her lips. But they weren't.

Well, tonight was the night she would remember for the rest of her life. The night everyone would remember for the rest of their lives. The night Harry Potter started dating Ginny Weasley.


End file.
